


Early Morning Talks

by TheNerdGun



Series: All Around The Campfire [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inigo is mentioned, Lucina and Morgan make an appearance at the end, M/M, Multi, This Is STUPID, everyone ships it, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sitting by the campfire, Gerome overhears a conversation between Yarne and Laurent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this sucks. I tried.

It's early in the morning - about half an hour or so before everyone else usually wakes up - and Gerome is sitting by the extinguished campfire when he begins to hear voices.

"Yarne, I would have assumed that you knew by now that no one on this camping trip is straight."

"I'm supposed to just _make assumptions_ on peoples' sexuality!?"

"Well, just look at the facts. For one, the fact that Lucina and Morgan are dating is no secret-"

"-Okay, I knew _that_ , Laurent!-"

"-Along with the fact that the two of us are dating-"

"-I _definitely_ knew that one!-"

"-Not to mention that the two people in charge of this trip are obviously enamored with each other-"

"-I _know_ , Laurent!-"

"-And haven't you noticed the way that Inigo has been pining for Gerome?"

"Yes! That doesn't prove that _no one_ is straight, though!"

By this point, Gerome was facing their direction, watching silently as the two of them drew closer.

Laurent opened his mouth - to retort, no doubt - but closed it when he noticed Gerome.

Yarne gave Laurent a confused look before turning to see what he was looking at.

"You know... Yarne has a pretty good point." Gerome have them a bemused smirk as their eyes widened.

It was silent for a moment before Yarne spoke up. "Um... What are you doing up this early?"

Gerome rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "I'm always up this early."

Laurent raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the last one asleep, though?"

Gerome frowned. "No..."

Laurent and Yarne shared a look before returning their gaze to him. "Who goes to sleep after you?"

Gerome was silent for a moment before replying. "Inigo does." He paused, "And anyway, why would you know what time I sleep?"

"We don't." The pair answered simultaneously.

At this Gerome rolled his eyes once again, despite it being concealed by his sunglasses. "Then why would you assume that I'm the last one asleep?"

Luckily for Laurent - who had no reply - Yarne easily answered "When we go to our tent, you're usually the only one still by the campfire, so we thought that you were the only one still up."

Gerome tilted his head slightly. "Good observation." He looked as if he was about to say more, but Lucina and Morgan came out of their tent.

"Hey guys!" Morgan greeted cheerily as Lucina waved.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Good morning."

Due to the appearance of the two girls, the topic of conversation changed.

 _Well_ , Gerome thought, _this'll be fun._


End file.
